Spell school list (cleric)
This spell school list is a quick reference of which clerical spells fall into which spell schools, broken down by spell level. Spells that are only available via domains are listed in italics. Abjuration Level 0 * Resistance Level 1 * Endure elements * Entropic shield * Protection from alignment * Remove fear * Sanctuary * Shield of faith Level 2 * Lesser dispel * Resist elements Level 3 * Dispel magic * Glyph of warding * Magic circle against alignment * Negative energy protection * Protection from elements * Remove curse Level 4 * Dismissal * Freedom of movement * Minor globe of invulnerability * Stoneskin Level 5 * Energy buffer * Spell resistance Level 6 * Banishment * Greater dispelling Level 8 * Aura versus alignment Level 9 * Undeath's eternal foe Conjuration Level 0 * Cure minor wounds Level 1 * Cure light wounds * Mage armor * Summon creature I Level 2 * Cure moderate wounds * Lesser restoration * Melf's acid arrow * Remove paralysis * Stinking cloud * Summon creature II * Web Level 3 * Cure serious wounds * Prayer * Remove disease * Summon creature III Level 4 * Cure critical wounds * Neutralize poison * Restoration * Summon creature IV Level 5 * Healing circle * Lesser planar binding * Monstrous regeneration * Raise dead * Summon creature V Level 6 * Acid fog * Heal * Planar ally * Summon creature VI Level 7 * Creeping doom * Regenerate * Resurrection * Summon creature VII Level 8 * Mass heal * Summon creature VIII Level 9 * Gate * Storm of vengeance * Summon creature IX Divination Level 1 * Identify Level 2 * Find traps Level 3 * Clairaudience/clairvoyance * Remove blindness/deafness Level 5 * True seeing Level 6 * Legend lore Enchantment Level 1 * Bane * Bless * Doom Level 2 * Aid * Hold person Level 3 * Blindness/deafness Evocation Level 0 * Light Level 1 * Divine favor Level 2 * Darkness * Sound burst Level 3 * Call lightning * Darkfire * Invisibility purge * Searing light Level 4 * Divine power * Hammer of the gods * Wall of fire Level 5 * Flame strike * Ice storm Level 6 * Blade barrier * Chain lightning Level 7 * Word of faith Level 8 * Earthquake * Fire storm * Sunbeam Level 9 * Implosion Illusion Level 2 * Invisibility * Silence Level 3 * Continual flame * Invisibility sphere Level 4 * Phantasmal killer Level 5 * Improved invisibility Necromancy Level 0 * Inflict minor wounds Level 1 * Inflict light wounds * Scare Level 2 * Inflict moderate wounds * Negative energy ray Level 3 * Animate dead * Clarity (Bug, meant to be abjuration) * Contagion * Inflict serious wounds * Negative energy burst Level 4 * Death ward * Inflict critical wounds * Poison Level 5 * Circle of doom * Enervation * Slay living Level 6 * Control undead * Create undead * Harm * Undeath to death Level 7 * Destruction * Greater restoration Level 8 * Create greater undead Level 9 * Energy drain Transmutation Level 0 * Virtue Level 1 * Entangle * Magic weapon Level 2 * Barkskin * Bull's strength * Cat's grace * Eagle's splendor * Endurance * Fox's cunning * Knock * Owl's wisdom * Stone bones * Ultravision Level 3 * Bestow curse * Magic vestment Level 4 * Greater magic weapon * Slow Level 5 * Battletide * Haste * Polymorph self Level 6 * Greater sanctuary Level 7 * Aura of vitality Spell school list (cleric) Spell school list